Majestuoso y Misterioso Fenómeno Astral
by Lord Arkhalis
Summary: Keikuro Kodoku, youkai de los eclipses y señor del Sol Negro y la Luna de Sangre, se percató de que ha llegado la hora de demostrar todo su poder una vez más luego de cientos de años. ¡Que Gensokyo tiemble ante la manifestación del Majestuoso y Misterioso Fenómeno Astral!
1. Capítulo 1: Ojo por ojo

**Capítulo 1: Ojo por ojo**

El youkai recién salía de su hogar, luego de una muy buena siesta. La oscuridad nocturna cubría el cielo, interrumpida por los destellos de las estrellas y una gran luna llena. Como de costumbre, se encaminaba hacia el subterráneo, lugar en el que pasaba la mayoría de sus días.

—Heh. Los oni son criaturas sorprendentes, sin duda alguna —se decía a sí mismo. Varias horas antes había retado a un duelo a uno; luego de tomar de más, por supuesto. Esa pelea había terminado en una humillante derrota para él, quien se encontraba en aquel momento en un estado de ebriedad que su contrincante no sufría. Afortunado fue, sin embargo, ya que una buena amiga tuvo la amabilidad suficiente de cargarlo hasta su casa en la superficie.

La gente del Subterráneo siempre le había parecido más interesante que los habitantes de la superficie: se trataban de gente más energética, aunque eran también capaces de sentarse a tomar té o sake tranquilamente. Todos eran youkai, tal y como él. Gran parte de ellos disfrutaba jugarles bromas a los humanos, con el fin de ver sus rostros palidecerse y salir corriendo a los gritos. ¿Qué cosa mejor que darle un buen susto a un humano?

Abriendo su capa para amortiguar la caída, se lanzó dentro del mismo pozo de siempre. Se mantuvo en descenso lento por unos cuarenta segundos, hasta que aterrizó sutilmente. El fuerte olor a polvo y la gran falta de luz a los que tan familiarizado estaba se hicieron presentes; ahora era cuestión de volar un buen rato hasta encontrar el puente a la Antigua Capital. Ya conocía el camino como la palma de su mano, por lo que perderse le era casi imposible a menos que haya ocurrido un desmoronamiento. Acomodándose su sombrero, se preparaba para emprender vuelo, pero un sonido que bien conocía se oyó levemente a sus espaldas.

—Kisume, ¿cuándo te darás por vencida? No soy un humano, sabes —soltó, sin mirar hacia el origen del sonido.

—¡Gah! ¡Siempre me descubres de algún u otro modo! —se quejó quien sea que se encontraba detrás, para luego aparecer delante de él. Se trataba de Kisume, una tsurube-otoshi que ya conocía hace mucho tiempo. Lucía como una niña de ojos marrones, su cabello de un color verde oscuro con dos coletas a cada lado y vestía ropajes blancos. Se encontraba dentro de su balde de madera, como siempre... Parecían ser inseparables.

—Quizá deberías ser más sigilosa. Haces demasiado ruido con ese balde que tienes. Aunque más que darte consejos para que puedas seguir molestando, creo que debería darte una lección por intentar haberme asustado tantas veces ya... —dijo el hombre, con una mirada amenazante y una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Era una broma, Keikuro! ¡Como si tú no hubieras hecho nada antes! —se defendió la chica, alejándose poco a poco de él.

—Aha, no sé, hay ocasiones en las que mi memoria funciona mal... —respondió, abalanzándose repentinamente hacia Kisume y tomando su balde por los bordes, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Waaah! ¡Ayuda! ¡Yamame! ¡Socorro! —gritó desesperada la niña, quien fue silenciada tras caer al suelo luego de que Keikuro volteó el balde y lo agitó varias veces.

—Veamos, veamos... ¿Qué guardas aquí dentro? Espero que sea algo más que polvo... Oooh, ¿qué es esto? —dijo, sacando del balde un esqueleto falso—. ¿Un esqueleto? Esto debe de ser muy útil para asustar. ¿Te importaría si lo tomo prestado?

—¡Devuélveme mi balde, Keikuro! ¡O verás lo que te espera! —gruñó ella, saltando para intentar tomar su balde de forma inútil. El intento sólo resultó en una risa del hombre.

—Podría quedarme horas viendo cómo una enana intenta recuperar su juguete... ¡Qué tierna, jajaja!

—¡Tierno será cuando te corte la cabeza! ¡Dámelo!

Luego de reírse por un buen rato, Keikuro finalmente cedió y le devolvió tanto el balde como el esqueleto a la fastidiada Kisume. Tras eso, la chica dio un salto dentro del balde y comenzó a flotar, poniéndose a la altura del rostro del hombre—. Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que los rubios son tontos...

—¿Hm? ¿He oído bien? ¿Qué te parece si le digo lo que acabas de decir a Yuugi?

—Uuuh, ya basta... —se rindió la niña—. Oye, dejando las bromas de lado, Yamame dijo que me esperaría en su telaraña, creo que a beber té o algo. Me ha pedido que te avise que estás invitado también. ¿Vienes?

—Siempre y cuando no sea a beber sake, iré felizmente. No necesito otra resaca.

—¡Ja! Ese oni te hizo comer polvo, aunque sí que estabas borracho... Bueno, mejor ya vayamos.

Sin mucho más que decir, Keikuro asintió y emprendieron vuelo hacia la telaraña de Yamame. Era afortunado que se encuentre justo en el camino hacia el puente, ya que el hombre pretendía dar unas vueltas por la Antigua Capital para darle su merecido al oni que lo venció. No tardaron demasiado en llegar; fueron unos diez minutos volando, cruzándose con hadas, arañas, gelatinas y demás youkai que merodeaban comúnmente por el Subterráneo. En el centro de la gigantesca telaraña reposaba Yamame Kurodani, la tsuchigumo más fuerte del subterráneo... Quien tenía la característica de tener un cuerpo humanoide. Su cabello era rubio, atado con un moño negro por detrás de su cabeza; sus ojos eran de un brillante color tierra, y vestía un voluminoso vestido negro y marrón con una cinta amarilla rodeándolo. Apenas llegamos, giró la cabeza hacia nosotros y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

—¡Kei! Con que te has despertado al final, ¿eh? No fue una tarea muy difícil cargarte hasta tu casa, pero parecías estar tan mal que me sorprende que ya estés de pie —le dijo la araña a Keikuro.

—Sí, de verdad que estoy en deuda contigo. Yendo a asuntos más importantes... ¿El té? —preguntó, guiñando un ojo.

—Ah, eso. Síganme, vamos a mi cueva —respondió Yamame, y en unos segundos ya se encontraban dentro. La entrada se hallaba justo a un lado de la gran telaraña, y estaba decorada con sedas muy probablemente hechas por ella misma. Más allá de eso era un lugar pequeño: contaba con una mesa, seis sillas, una cocina y una puerta que dirigía a su habitación. Los dos invitados se acomodaron, Keikuro en su silla y Kisume... apoyándose sobre su lugar con su balde.

La tsuchigumo preparó el té y los sirvió, mientras conversaban acerca de la más reciente fiesta en la Antigua Capital y reían a carcajadas. Aunque ofreció sake, el hombre se abstuvo de beber por obvias razones y la tsurube-otoshi lo rechazó por "no querer terminar igual que él". Keikuro fue quien más tarde decidió desviar el tema de conversación.

—Oigan, ¿recuerdan esa vez en que la sacerdotisa Hakurei y la maga pasaron por el subterráneo? Qué suerte que no me interpuse en sus caminos, jeje.

—Ah, cómo no lo voy a recordar... —respondió Kisume, el recuerdo trayéndole cierta irritación—. Esa tonta humana de rojo dañó mi balde con sus talismanes. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó repararlo?

—Perdona, Kisume... Quien mayor derecho tiene a quejarse de aquí soy yo. En tu caso, fuiste tú quien atacó primera —intervino Yamame—. Estaba en mi telaraña descansando hasta que oí explosiones y fui a echar un vistazo. Ni bien pregunté a esa maga si se dirigía a la fiesta en la capital, ¡se dispuso a atacarme! Y yo que le iba a ofrecer mostrarle el camino hacia allí... La gente de la superficie es demasiado violenta, ¿no creen?

—E-Eeeh, yo diría que es lo contrario, pero no puedo negar que ellas dos son una excepción... En fin, fue bueno que vinieran puesto que esa mascota de Satori estaba a punto de destruirlo todo.

—¡Sí! Me lo dijeron en la fiesta luego del incidente. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa diosa al darle un poder tan temible a un cuervo tan tonto? —se preguntó la tsurube-otoshi.

—Sólo ella lo sabe... Fue una decisión que puso en riesgo a todo Gensokyo. No entiendo por qué no le dieron un castigo correspondiente. No solo eso, sino que ese incidente no fue el último que ocasionó —les hizo saber Keikuro—. El Templo Moriya no ha causado más que problemas desde su llegada. La diosa principal en particular. Sé de otra diosa afiliada al templo, y no causa tanto alboroto. Y la sacerdotisa, eh... Cumple las órdenes de la principal, así que no me desagrada mucho.

—Es afortunado que Satori les haya hecho saber que el Subterráneo no quiere saber nada con ellos.

—Tienes toda la razón, Yamame. Pero a este ritmo, llegará un punto en el que alguien pondrá en su lugar a esa diosa. Por muy fuerte que sea, sé que alguien lo hará...

Las siguientes dos horas los tres youkai se la pasaron hablando de diversos temas. Kisume alardeando sus éxitos al espantar humanos, Keikuro manteniéndolas al tanto de lo que ocurría en la superficie, y la tsuchigumo sobre las recientes construcciones que ella y las demás arañas habían levantado. Mediante pasaba el tiempo, el aburrimiento aparecía. En un momento, el trío ya se encontraba en pleno silencio, sin hacer nada más que disfrutar el té.

—Estoy aburrida. ¿Y si vamos a la capital? —sugirió Kisume.

—Tengo a un oni que vencer, así que me gusta la idea. ¿Yamame?

—Los seguiré, pues. Ya me estaba aburriendo también —aceptó la anfitriona.

En búsqueda de entretenimiento, emprendieron vuelo hacia la Antigua Capital. En un viaje de varios minutos, finalmente arribaron al puente que llevaba a la ciudad. Como de costumbre, en el mismo se encontraba Parsee Mizuhashi, la hashihime. Estaba distraída, apoyada sobre las barandas y mirando hacia el exterior. A pesar de que era una youkai dominada por la envidia, había forjado una buena amistad con la araña y Kisume. A Keikuro, por el otro lado, no lo conocía demasiado. Al escuchar el sonido de los tres aterrizando, se volteó hacia ellos.

—¿Hm? Ah, son ustedes dos... ¿Y el señor Kodoku?

—Saludos, señorita Mizuhashi. Simplemente íbamos a la Antigua Capital —explicó el hombre.

—¿Podrían dejar las formalidades de lado? ¡Estamos en el Subterráneo, santo cielo! —dijo la niña desde su balde.

—A decir verdad, no la conozco mucho. Por eso es que me refiero a ella de esta forma —le respondió Keikuro.

—Igualmente... Envidio la capacidad de ustedes dos a la hora de hacerse nuevos amigos, ¿lo saben? —le dijo Parsee a Kisume y Yamame—. Si ir a la capital es lo que desean, pueden ir tranquilamente. Aunque, si me permiten...

—¿Sí?

—¿...podrían traer solo una botella de sake para mí? Ya saben, debo pasar todo el día en este puente sin hacer nada... Qué envidia...

—¡Por supuesto! Ni bien regresemos, te daré la mejor botella que encuentre —la cortó Yamame—. Seguramente me quede aquí a hacerte un poco de compañía, también.

—Ah, gracias. Es demasiado aburrido este puente, muy poca gente pasa por él. Bueno, ¡suerte en lo suyo! —se despidió la hashihime, ahora de mejor humor.

Saludándola de igual manera, los tres siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a su destino. La ciudad ahora estaba algo más serena, ya que la fiesta había terminado. Lo que sí es que no era extraño ver personas dormidas en el suelo, evidentemente por beber demasiado alcohol.

—Y pensar que tú estarías como uno de ellos —dijo la araña, señalando a un joven oni dormido en el suelo que abrazaba una botella de sake como si fuera su novia.

—Ya te he agradecido y dije que estaba en deuda, ¿qué más quieres?

—Nada, yo simplemente lo digo. Je, je...

—¡Eras tan ridículo estando ebrio que pocas veces me he reído tanto de una sola persona! —sopló Kisume, de una manera extremadamente honesta y dañando el orgullo de Keikuro.

—Ni que tú fueras brillante tampoco... Ni siquiera sobria —retrucó el hombre, consiguiendo una carcajada por parte de Yamame y el fastidio de la niña.

—Tú en serio deseas quedarte sin cabeza, ¿no? Primero me quitas mi balde y ahora me tratas de idiota.

—Yo sólo respondo a tus insultos con duras verdades.

—¡¿Q-Qué dices?! ¡Ven aquí, ahora sí mueres!

Con la tsuchigumo como espectadora, la youkai de cabello verde empezó a perseguir a un Keikuro que reía a carcajadas. Varios proyectiles de danmaku volaron de aquí para allá, todos provenientes de Kisume, mientras que el hombre no hacía más que correr y esquivar. Luego de varios minutos de persecución, golpes y risas, Keikuro se rindió.

—El youkai de los eclipses, vencido por la más poderosa tsurube-otoshi de todo el Subterráneo... Yamame, asegúrate de decirle eso a la reportera tengu, ¿sí? —pidió con una sonrisa victoriosa la niña.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡P-Pero si no te he arrojado ni un solo danmaku! ¿Quieres que me ponga serio?

—Neeeh, así está mejor. Fuiste vencido y eso nadie lo va a quitar. Hay testigos.

—...esto no acabará aquí. Con testigos o no, ya verás —suspiró él, derrotado—. Aunque enseñarte modales no es mi prioridad ahora... No recuerdo el nombre de este tipo. ¿Ichami? ¿Ikamu?

—¿Hablas del oni que te dio una paliza? —se burló Yamame, sumándose al colectivo de maltrato hacia el pobre hombre.

—¡Eh! ¿Tú también?

—Bromeo, bromeo. Es Isamu su nombre. Recuerdo que tenía cabello azul, era alto y fornido, y tenía dos cuernos que salían desde su frente. Fácil de identificar, ciertamente.

—¿Isamu era su nombre? ¡ISAMU! ¡VEN AQUÍ, PERDEDOR! —gritó a puro pulmón Keikuro, quizá despertando a todo Gensokyo en el acto. Sus amigas se taparon los oídos, y se oyeron varios insultos provenientes de las casas. Seguramente gente que había sido despertada. Pero más allá de eso, logró lo que quería: al cabo de un minuto, Isamu apareció. Cabello corto y azul, dos cuernos rojos en su frente, cadenas en sus muñecas y una jarra de sake infinito que lo identificaban como un oni. Tal y como lo había descrito Yamame, era alto y musculoso, lo cual le hacía imponer respeto. Tenía una sonrisa confiada.

—Tu voz es inconfundible, Keikuro Kodoku. ¡Has vuelto por más...! Aunque no debías despertar a todo el mundo para hacerme venir, sabes.

—Eeeh, sí, tienes razón... Pero bueno, logré lo que quería, ¿no?

—¡Jajajaja! Claro que sí. Así es el Subterráneo, de todos modos. Si hay una gallina a quien le importe, puede volver a la superficie.

—Oye, eso fue un insulto.

—Uah, cierto que vives allí. No te preocupes hermano, cuentas como si fueras de aquí. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, ¿cierto?

—Ajá. He venido a patearte el trasero, oni.

—¡Jojojo! Sí que hablas mucho para haber sido noqueado tan fácil. Pero ahora veo que no estás borracho, así que es una pelea en la cual con gusto participaré —dijo el oni, tomando una postura ofensiva—. ¡Prepárate! O lo vas a lamentar.

—Nuestra lucha será de igual a igual. Esto será interesante —respondió el youkai de los eclipses, tomando una postura similar a su rival—. Ahora, ningún truco te servirá contra el_ Majestuoso y Misterioso Fenómeno Astral_, ¡Keikuro Kodoku!


	2. Capítulo 2: Alguien oculto

**Capítulo 2: Alguien oculto**

La pelea resultó en una victoria para el youkai de los eclipses. Y sorpresivamente, no se trató de un combate demasiado reñido; si bien el oni claramente gozaba de una mayor fuerza física, la agilidad, magia y astucia de Keikuro acabaron por ser demasiado para su rival. Como era característico de las peleas entre hombres, la forma en la que usaban danmaku se centraba más en impactar en el otro que en dar un espectáculo de luces, cosa que hubiera aburrido tanto a Yamame como a Kisume de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle.

—¡Fuah! ¡Eres... mucho más duro de lo que creía! —jadeaba Isamu—. Fuh... Te extiendo mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Kodoku. Eres un tipo bastante fuerte... Vencer a un oni es una gran hazaña para cualquier youkai.

—Muchas gracias, Isamu. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que participé en semejante pelea. Quizá deba hacerlo más seg-...

—Aguarden —lo cortó Yamame, su rostro demostrando que creía que había algo fuera de lugar en él—. ¿Nos permiten hablar en privado, por favor?

—¿Kurodani? Me había olvidado de saludarte. Claro, tómense tiempo del mundo —respondió felizmente el oni, quien planeaba usar ese tiempo para descansar y beber sake.

Kisume simplemente flotaba con su balde, con una expresión neutra. Una vez el oni se alejó un poco, Yamame miró hacia la tsurube-otoshi y asintió, Keikuro sin tener mucha idea por qué. Acto seguido, la niña de cabello verde se elevó hasta desaparecer. Ahora, que estaban el youkai de los eclipses y Yamame solos, la tsuchigumo levantó una gruesa red de telaraña para que actuara como cúpula.

—¿...qué haces, Yamame? —preguntó él, confundido.

—¿Qué hago? Tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber por qué hago esto.

—¿Es porque vencí a un oni?

—No, sino cómo lo venciste —aclaró la araña—. Jamás vi que lucharas de esa forma. ¿Esos soles oscuros? ¿Las lunas rojas? Son característicos de ti por ser el youkai de los eclipses, pero... A diferencia de las otras veces, estos eran... ¿Realmente soles y lunas?

—¡Jajaja! ¡No sé de qué hablas! —rio Kodoku, ahora ligeramente nervioso—. Soy dueño del poder del Sol Negro y la Luna de Sangre, la personificación de los eclipses. Lo lógico sería que mis ataques se manifiesten de esa forma.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero, Keikuro. Había algo extraño en ellos. Tú estás ocultando algo —le dijo, señalándolo y con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué es?

El hombre se quedó mudo, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Sí, estaba ocultando algo, pero... ¿Era necesario que ella lo sepa? Era algo de lo que se había percatado justo esa mañana.

—Kei, te conozco hace años y en todo ese tiempo jamás he visto semejante demostración de poder por tu parte. De hecho, creía que sólo con suerte podrías vencer a un oni, y recién lo has hecho sin demasiado problema. ¿Cómo?

—...

Yamame suspiró, y miró fija a los ojos de su amigo—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. En Kisume también, incluso si a veces tiene una conducta algo infantil. Si lo deseas, no le haremos saber a nadie lo que ocultas. Pero, por favor, ¿qué es? ¿Quién eres realmente?

...para qué ocultarlo. Ella era una buena amiga.

—Yo... —Keikuro suspiró, tomándose un momento para continuar—. Bueno, era inevitable. Creo... No, ha llegado la hora de recordarle al mundo quién soy realmente. Revelar el poder de los eclipses, una vez más.

—¿...qué?

—Yamame, ¿jamás te lo has preguntado? ¿El por qué pese a mi título, el poder que manifestaba no era nada fuera de lo común? —le dijo, ahora con una expresión de total seriedad en contraste a su nerviosismo de segundos atrás—. Soy el youkai de los eclipses. El _Majestuoso y Misterioso Fenómeno Astral._ El poder que he demostrado tener por tantos años no es comparable con lo que realmente soy capaz de hacer.

—Explica.

Keikuro se tomó unos segundos, para luego cerrar los ojos y hacer un movimiento con sus manos. A sus costados, versiones en miniatura de un eclipse solar y otro lunar aparecieron, flotando y emitiendo una fuerte energía.

—Hace siglos, la gente veía a los eclipses como fenómenos inexplicables. Como ejemplo de eso... —dijo, acercando el Sol Negro a su mano— ...los eclipses solares. En la antigüedad, se creía que el sol que se ve hoy todos los días en la superficie, estaba antes acompañado por la luna, así como Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi vivían juntos. Quien reinaba era el Sol Negro. Sin embargo, los hermanos luego se separaron para no volver a verse jamás; uno adueñándose de los días y otro de las noches. Sol y luna, blanco y negro. No debían ni podían juntarse. Se odiaban.

El sol negro, desde sus dorados rayos, empezó a emitir un brillo encandilador momentáneamente, causando que Yamame deba cubrirse los ojos. Keikuro, sin embargo, no se inmutó. De hecho, se quedó mirándolo sin parpadear. Una vez el brillo cesó, la parte negra empezó a emitir un débil pulso.

—Y sin embargo, contra todas las profecías, eso ocurrió. Aunque siendo un evento extremadamente extraño, ocurriendo cada dos o hasta tres siglos, el Sol Negro reaparecía por unos instantes. El sol y la luna se volvían a unir. Los símbolos del día y la noche se fusionaban en un espectáculo tan poderoso que era capaz de dejar ciego a quien ose observarlo por cierto tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué? Ni el más sabio anciano lo podía explicar —dijo, y el Sol Negro volvió a su lugar. Ahora, una luz roja muy intensa invadió todo el espacio dentro de la cúpula, y el eclipse lunar se dirigió hacia su otra mano—. Irónicamente, la Luna de Sangre representaba el inmenso odio que Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi se tenían. Ese odio del que tanto hablaban las leyendas resultó ser mucho mayor a lo descrito, hasta tal punto que era capaz de teñir la luna de color sangre; enloqueciendo a quien la miren y despertando a criaturas que normalmente no vagarían por este mundo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? Las naturalezas de los dos eclipses se contradicen entre sí —razonó Yamame—. El Sol Negro representa el amor fraternal entre ambos dioses, mientras que la Luna de Sangre es el resultado del intenso odio entre ambos. No tiene sentido.

—Eso mismo es lo que se viene diciendo desde el primer eclipse de la historia. "¡Imposible!"... "¡Es absurdo!"... ¿La verdad? Sólo la saben esos dos dioses, y jamás la han revelado y dudo mucho que en algún momento lo hagan —explicó, la luna volviendo a su lugar. Ahora, cerró los ojos y sonrió—. No hay nada que los humanos teman más que a lo desconocido; a aquello que aún no tiene respuesta. A partir de ese miedo, yo nací. Y junto a mí, todo el poder sobre los eclipses.

Yamame demoró un poco, pero luego se tapó la boca, completamente sorprendida. No supo qué comentar. Fueron unos largos segundos en silencio, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

—Tú... ¿Eres capaz de forzar a semejantes dioses como Amaterasu a juntarse con alguien que odia? —preguntó la tsuchigumo, a lo que Keikuro rio a carcajadas.

—¡Whoajajajaja! ¡Ya me gustaría hacerlo cuando me plazca! ¿Te lo imaginas? —rio, y cuando frenó, sonrió y guiñó un ojo—. De poder, podría, pero sería aplastado por ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. He alcanzado un acuerdo. Con los dos dioses. Cada trescientos años, yo generaría eclipses a cambio de que mantenga la hegemonía de ambos en cuanto a fe se refiere. Yo podría continuar existiendo de esta forma, y ellos se mantendrían en lo más alto de la jerarquía divina. Hasta el momento he hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no?

—...eso es sorprendente... —comentó la araña, tomándose un momento para pensar antes de hablar otra vez—. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con esa muestra de poder?

—Lo que sucede, mi buena amiga, es que el día de hoy se cumplen trescientos años desde el último eclipse solar y trescientos dieciséis desde el último lunar. Ya es época de eclipses, y por esa razón debo manifestarme como realmente soy.

—...eso quiere decir que...

—Sí. Gensokyo, en cualquier momento, experimentará un eclipse. Planeo hacer que la Luna de Sangre se alce.

—¿No podría ser peligroso? Has dicho que durante un eclipse lunar aparecen criaturas que no pertenecen a este mundo.

—¿Peligroso? Antes lo era. Muchos morían durante los eclipses, tanto humanos como youkai. Pero con las nuevas reglas que estableció esa sacerdotisa Hakurei, los únicos que pasarán un mal rato serán los humanos transferidos del Mundo Exterior.

—De seguro desatarás un incidente, de todos modos...

—¡Heh! Es probable, aunque no me creerías si te dijera que las anteriores sacerdotisas Hakurei no movieron un dedo ante mis acciones.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Mis eclipses no son muy duraderos! Quizá una hora, o dos... Algunas veces intenté excederme de eso, pero fui advertido y me vi obligado a frenar —aclaró, pero luego sonrió de forma pícara—. Esto de las reglas de Spell Card me permitirán experimentar, por suerte... Deberé comunicarme tanto con Amaterasu como con Tsukuyomi para prolongar los eclipses. El lunar no será problema, pero el otro requerirá un poco más de esfuerzo.

—Entonces verdaderamente quieres causar un incidente... Interesante.

—¿Sabes lo que es tener que esperar tanto tiempo para usar mi poder? Cuando toca, lo que se debe hacer es saborear el momento; exprimirlo al máximo. ¡Será divertido!

—No puedo negarlo. ¡Nunca viene mal un poco de entretenimiento...! De hecho, si quieres, te puedo dar una mano —ofreció Yamame, también sonriente ahora.

—Aceptaré encantado. Gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda —agradeció, guiñando el ojo—. Creo que Kisume debería saberlo también.

—Ah, debe estar por algún lado aquí cerca. Sí, sin duda debe saber —respondió, luego quitando la gruesa cúpula de telaraña que los cubría—. Bien, ¡vamos a buscarla!

—Yo te sigo. Pero antes, Yamame... —le dijo, la araña volteándose hacia él—. Gracias de nuevo. La razón por la que oculto esto es para que los demás no puedan preparar algo para evitar mis eclipses, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti.

—...hmph. Somos amigos, de eso se trata —respondió la rubia, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo—. Vamos. Kisume estará tan sorprendida como yo.

Keikuro le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego asentir y emprender vuelo junto a ella en búsqueda de la tsurube-otoshi. Debía estar por algún lado cerca de la Antigua Capital.

* * *

En la superficie, la sacerdotisa Hakurei barría las hojas del suelo, cansada. Era pleno otoño, y las hojas se amontonaban por todas partes. Para descansar, apoyó su escoba contra una columna, buscó un poco de té y se sentó en las escaleras.

—Esa diosa del otoño se toma su trabajo demasiado en serio —protestó—. ¡No han pasado ni tres días y ya hay hojas hasta dentro de la caja de donaciones!

—¡Heeey! ¿Por qué la cara larga? —dijo una voz infantil y alegre por sus espaldas. Reimu no debía ni voltearse para saber quién era—. Toma, el sake lo soluciona todo.

—No gracias, Suika —respondió secamente. La niña, acostumbrada a ese tipo de respuestas, se rio y luego sentó a un lado de la sacerdotisa.

Baja estatura, cabello color jengibre, ojos marrones y dos cuernos gigantescos a los costados de su cabeza. Blusa blanca y en mal estado, vestido púrpura, esposas en sus extremidades que cargaban objetos pesados y su infaltable botella de sake infinito. Era Suika Ibuki, la oni que vivía en la superficie.

—¿En qué piensas, Reimu? —preguntó, la sacerdotisa demorándose en responder.

—Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde el último incidente. Demasiado, de hecho... Es extraño que aún no haya sucedido algo más.

—¡Jeje! Así que estás aburrida y no puedes esperar para exterminar youkai. Eres una sacerdotisa terrorífica.

—¡Ustedes los youkai se pasan todo el rato en mi templo! ¡No tienen de qué protestar si además causan problemas en Gensokyo...! Pero a lo que voy es que un incidente se avecina. El problema es que no veo nada fuera de lugar que indique eso.

Suika se quedó pensando, mirando al horizonte por un rato... Para luego beber un copioso trago de sake y reír. Aunque estaba sentada, casi se cae de espaldas por su borrachera casi perpetua—. Reimu, te preocupas demasiado. Si puedes descansar, descansa. ¡Si debes patear traseros, patea traseros!

—Mi intuición raramente se equivoca... Y que no haya signos de un nuevo incidente me da muy mala espina —dijo, tomando un sorbo de su té.

—¿Quizá Yukari sabe algo? —sugirió la oni, ganándose una mirada nerviosa de su acompañante.

—Suika, no la nomb-...

—¿Hmm? —se oyó una voz madura a un costado de Reimu. Como respuesta a su desafortunada interrupción, suspiró derrotada.

—Renuncio —dijo, ganándose una risa por parte de pequeña oni.

Quien había hablado era una mujer madura, de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones que sobresalía desde un portal oscuro. En su cabeza llevaba puesta una cofia con un fino moño rojo, y vestía un vestido rosa tenue con un poco de púrpura en la línea central. Era Yukari Yakumo, youkai de los límites y una de las Sabias Youkai.

—Jujuju... ¿Tanto extrañas mi presencia, Reimu? Deberás perdonarme, pues no siempre tengo tiempo de darte una visita.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó la sacerdotisa Hakurei, frustrada.

—He oído que presientes un incidente —le dijo, tapando su boca con su abanico—. Y he de revelarte que, una vez más, tu intuición está en lo correcto. ¡Felicidades!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces sabes algo? ¡Más vale que no causes problemas, porque no dudaré en exterminarte ahora mismo! —la amenazó Reimu, apuntándola con su gohei. Suika, al ver que la conversación había pasado a ser de ellas dos, se encogió de hombros y bebió sake tranquilamente. Yukari, por su parte, quitó el abanico de su rostro y demostró una expresión neutra.

—No tengo nada que ver con lo que ocurrirá. Es un incidente que estaba destinado a ocurrir; lo hace cada tres siglos.

—¡Explica!

—Es algo que viene ocurriendo hace miles de años, Reimu. Lo he vivido varias veces. Te será un desafío interesante...

—¿Desafío? ¿Quieres ir al punto de una buena vez?

—No —le respondió Yukari de forma seca. La chica de cabello negro no se esperaba aquella respuesta—. Como alguien que tiene el deber de mantener a los youkai a raya, debes estar preparada para lo que sea que se te enfrente. Darte información sería ridículo. Tu posición requiere de alguien fuerte y efectivo a la hora de lidiar con individuos problemáticos, sin importar las circunstancias. Y el individuo que tendrás que combatir será de un nivel un poco mayor al que acostumbras pelear.

—¡Eres una mujer sumamente maliciosa! Si tanto te preocupas por Gensokyo, ¿por qué molestarte con esto? ¡Esto solo me da más seguridad de que estás involucrada, Yukari! —dijo. Ante esto, la youkai dio un largo suspiro. Sí que era terca.

—Reimu, te deseo suerte en combatir a quienes se pongan en tu camino a la hora de solucionar el incidente. Es muy probable que precises de ayuda para hacerlo... Y si realmente estás convencida que yo seré la culpable, eres libre de retarme a un duelo —le respondió, con una voz calmada y luego tapándose la coba con el abanico—. Aunque realmente dudo que lo hagas.

—... —la sacerdotisa permaneció en silencio, y tras unos segundos su expresión agresiva se apaciguó. Bajó su gohei, y tomó una postura mucho menos impulsiva. Yukari sonrió por detrás del abanico, complacida—. Aunque mi intuición no te indique como la culpable... Eres sospechosa de todas maneras. No pediré ayuda de tu parte.

—Jujuju... Haces bien, soy una youkai y he tomado parte en incidentes anteriores. Pero puedes quedarte con la seguridad de que no participaré en esta ocasión. ¿Supongo que le pedirás una mano a la maga?

—Marisa es mi principal opción, sí. Aunque por como hablas...

—Sí, necesitarás a más de una persona. Yo sugiero que dos acompañantes sería el mínimo, de hecho.

—¿Quién puede ser...? —se preguntó Reimu, pensando. Al cabo de un rato, ya algunas personas se le habían venido a la cabeza—. Reisen y Alice son de fiar, Sakuya no, pero sería de enorme ayuda tenerla de mi lado.

—Puedes olvidarte de la primera y la tercera —respondió Yukari, la sacerdotisa mirándola confundida—. Debido a la naturaleza del incidente, tengo absoluta certeza de que Remilia no tendrá interés en frenarlo. Es más, quizá ayude al culpable.

—Genial...

—Y por el lado de la coneja lunar, quizá esté dispuesta, pero el evento que ocurrirá la debilitará mucho. Todo Eientei pasará un mal rato —dijo, mirando al horizonte, el sol ya en lo más alto del cielo.

—¿Los lunarios tienen algo que ver?

—Es un buen razonamiento, pero no... Volviendo a lo de antes, quizá la titiritera ofrezca su ayuda. Pero hay algo que me parece curioso, por así decirlo... —la youkai se giró hacia Reimu, con una leve sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a la sacerdotisa del Templo Moriya? Es más probable que acepte que Alice.

—Hablas de Sanae... No lo sé, creo... Esto, ehm... —la sacerdotisa Hakurei no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, causando una risa por parte de Yukari.

—La lucha por la fe en Gensokyo me es sumamente entretenida, a decir verdad. Pero por mucho que lo sea, recomiendo que esta vez lo dejen a un lado y consideren trabajar juntas. Aunque es una foránea, esa chica tiene capacidades excepcionales... Y cada día sus habilidades mejoran más y más. Pero eso lo decidirá la sacerdotisa Hakurei —terminó la sabia, abriendo un portal oscuro y lleno de ojos a su lado, poniendo un pie dentro de él—. Ten en cuenta todas y cada una de las cosas que he dicho. Créeme, te será de buen uso. Yo ahora iré a tomar una larga siesta... Buena suerte, Reimu.

La youkai de los límites se retiró por el portal, este cerrándose ni bien lo hizo. Reimu se quedó mirando hacia donde antes estaba ella, pensando profundamente. Suika, quien había oído todo, se secó la boca con su brazo y puso de pie.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? Je, je... ¡Hic!

—¿Hm? ¿Hacer qué?

—Recién había dos Reimus y dos Yukaris. Se veían gracioso, jeje... —dijo. Estaba borracha, como de costumbre.

—Suika, esa "magia" es obra de tu sake.

—¡Jaja! ¡Mi sake es de lo más poderoso que existe en este mundo...! Pero hablando en serio, esa youkai manipuladora parecía estar siendo sincera. ¡De las pocas veces que la veo sin decir mentiras ni verdades a medias!

—...

Los oni eran conocidos por valorar fuertemente la honestidad. Esas palabras era alentadoras... Sin más que hacer y sin siquiera despedirse, Reimu emprendió vuelo. Su destino era la casa de Marisa Kirisame, la maga ordinaria.


End file.
